Breathe Me
by lovesick09
Summary: Brooke Davis at 17, she wants to die but what happens when she meets Lucas Scott, Rachel, Peyton, Nathan and Haley?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I do not own anything except the concept in this story. Characters are owned by THE CW. I just used them cause I love 'em. **

**On another note, please be nice, this is my first story. Reviews would be lovely :)**

**

* * *

  
**

She was a young girl, seventeen. Pretty. That's what people tell her. She's got the world wrapped around her little fingers but she feels ugly and wasted inside, like the universe wasted space on her. She despised herself, no, it was more than despise or hate. It was more than that and she punished herself at any given moment that she can.

Growing up, she felt unwanted and never good enough for anybody. Her family would call her stupid and curse at her. She had no one to depend on but herself, no one to trust but herself. She learned about alcohol and cigarettes at fourteen. She learned that kids her age were doing worse than her; they were getting pregnant and having sex. She looked like a saint next to them. She had a little secret though, a secret no one notices. She cuts herself at all times; she mutilates herself in every possible way. She scratches her skin until it bleeds, she cuts her wrists with anything, and she pulls her hair out one by one. Her body is filled with scars, ugly scars and she looks at them and does not feel regret but sees it as another form of torturing and punishing herself. Hiding herself, not being able to wear the clothes she wants to wear, looking different and weird, looked down upon by society. Her family says it's her way of rebelling but she says otherwise. It's a way of slowly killing herself. That's her ultimate goal. Death.

Her name is Brooke. Brooke Penelope Davis.

It was a Monday morning, the sun shining through her windows, it was an ironic scene. She felt like wallowing and the sun was brightly shining in her room. She would rip the sun out of the sky and place the stars and the full moon permanently on the sky if she could. The cold, dark night is more appropriate for her somber mood, it always is. She puts on her mask for the day, a persona for people. She's the great pretender. She gets up, takes a shower, wears her uniform, puts on her makeup, fixes her hair and heads to school. She smiles and talks to everyone, she laughs when needed; she comments when needed, she manages to fake the right emotion and line at the right time, she's there but not really there. She does this to please everyone. She has a smile for everyone. Everyone thinks she is so cool and that her life so perfect. Class is dismissed, she's tired and heads home, she comes home to an empty house, she faces the computer, does her homework, skips dinner and goes to bed, the same routine every day. Every single day of her life. On some days, she cuts herself, she injures herself, she hits various parts of her body on different things, doors, tables, drawers, chairs, anything and everything so she can have bruises but of course, it is hidden well, on her thighs, on her legs that she never shows. She cuts her wrists and wears tons of bracelets to cover it up. No one ever wonders, no one ever asks, no one knows how disgusted she is with herself.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short but I would like a review before I post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2, thank you for the reviews! :) I hope you enjoy it. Don't hesitate to tell me what's on your mind or if you have suggestions, feel free to do so! It'll be really appreciated.**

* * *

The days pass, it's a Sunday night. She goes out, she drinks and smokes, she dances to the beat of the music, enticing everyone, inviting the eyes of the boys around the room to her hips, she wants the attention, even for a little while. She gets wasted, she gets drunk but she never gets high. She does not want to do drugs; she does not want to have sex. That's what she tells herself but something inside her knows that she will give in eventually, a little voice inside her head. The devil in her, taunting her, teasing her, slowly asking her to give in to temptation. A guy approaches her, he says his name is Lucas Scott and she acknowledges him, she nods to him but does not take his hand when he offers it. He knows she's careful. She knows what he wants. He knows she will be a hard target but he knows it's worth it. He leaves her with a drink, playing the role of the mysterious guy, saying that they'll see each other when destiny decides to let them meet again. She rolls her eyes; clearly, she's heard it all before. She leaves the drink untouched and goes home to sleep alone in her bed. Her family you ask? In another state or country somewhere in the world. She's left alone, they send her money and gave her a house to live in but they never call, they never do.

She wakes up to another day, the sky is gloomy, and it's cloudy and cold. She couldn't be happier about the weather. Another persona for today, she thinks that she's an actress, a doll, a mannequin that people think they know that people fantasize about but they don't know who she is, they know who they think she is, the image they made up in their heads. A Malibu Barbie, a perfect little Stepford daughter, she sometimes thinks that she is Marilyn Monroe, people want her, people look at her as an object of desire but never as a person. She does not disappoint them though, that's what she shows, and she feels like a robot with different modes controlled by the people around her. She thinks it's a shame, a shame as to how the people around her control her.

She arrives at school a little too early for her taste, she goes to the library to pass the time. A place where no one bothers her. She sits in a corner and pretends to read a book and out of the corner of her eye she seems someone very familiar approach her.

"Oh no, what the hell is he doing here?!" she mutters under her breath.

Lucas sits beside her and starts a conversation with her, a conversation she'd rather not engage in.

"I guess destiny decided to let us meet again huh?" Lucas said with HIS smile.

Brooke gets up and answers, "I'm sorry, who are you again? I don't think we've met before. If you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend" and with that, Brooke leaves Lucas speechless but much more interested than before.

She enters the classroom and spots a red-haired girl eyeing her, she was used to it because people tell her she's really pretty but it bothers her today because she could tell this girl saw something else. She sits in the back, the farthest seat from the red-haired girl. As the class was dismissed she rushes to get out of the room but she drops her books and the red-haired girl gets to her.

"Shit" she mutters under her breath.

She scrambles to pick up her books and the girl helps her.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I'm Rachel by the way, I'm new here" She says with a smile and offers her hand for Brooke to shake.

"Brooke" She says with a small smile and takes her hand.

"Uhm, since its lunch, I'm wondering if I can join you since I really don't know anyone here and I really don't like being alone." Rachel says in a small voice.

"Yeah, sure"

The day passed like that. Rachel and Brooke together, although Rachel thought that Brooke was a good girl, she invited her to party, she thought that Brooke needed to get out.

"Hey Brooke" Rachel said with an unsure tone.

"Yeah Rach?"

"How'd you like to go out tonight? I mean, I'm not really sure if you're into that kind of stuff but it will be fun. I promise, we can get ready at my place if you want" the words were coming out of her mouth really fast because she was unsure whether Brooke would agree or not.

Brooke simply answered with a yes and smiled at Rachel. And for the first time in a long time, the smile was genuine.

Boy, Rachel is in for a big surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter as promised. Thank you for the reviews, keep 'em coming! :)**

* * *

Night falls and Brooke drives to Rachel's house.

"Wow, it is big. I wonder if her parents are okay with us going out on a school night" Brooke thought to herself as she rang the doorbell.

As Rachel opened the door, Brooke wondered why it's so quiet.

"Uhm, where are your parents Rach?"

"I live alone. They just send me money." Rachel said flatly.

"Oh we have the same situation" Brooke said with a laugh and she got a feeling that they'll be getting along just fine.

They got ready, dancing to music as they were getting dressed and applying makeup.

Rachel wore a mini black dress with black stockings and bright red shoes and Brooke wore an olive and green bondage type of dress with silver booties.

"You clean up nice Miss Gattina" Brooke said with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself Miss Davis" Rachel answered back, laughing.

They drove to the club and as they entered everyone looked at them. Hot, I'd sure like to bang those two. That's what every guy in the room is thinking. Girls are looking at them with eyes that are full of envy and ready to pounce at any opportunity to bitch at those two.

The two girls look at each other and know in their eyes that this is going to be a fun night. As they glance around the room trying to find an available spot, Rachel spots someone.

"Hey Brooke, five minutes into the room and someone's eyeing you already" Rachel said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Rachel stop it! We are here to have fun and not hook up. Hoes over bros!" Brooke said laughing.

"C'mon it wouldn't hurt to turn around and see how hot he is"

"I guess not"

And as Brooke turned around she saw that it was Lucas who was eyeing her, she immediately turned her back on him.

"You don't like him?" Rachel asked a little bit dumbfounded

"No! He hit on me last Sunday and he goes to Tree hill high too!" Brooke said a bit flushed.

"Oh" That was all Rachel managed to say.

They drink, smoke and dance. Lucas Scott eyes the two ladies protectively, for some odd reason, he feels compelled to protect the two of them but most especially Brooke he feels that she's very fragile inside and if you look hard enough you can see the hint of emptiness in her eyes.

Someone offers them drugs, they refuse at first but after some persuading and the devil inside Brooke's head, Brooke tries it. It must be the effect of alcohol on her considering that she's pretty tipsy now. Alcohol and drugs is not a good mix for Brooke. She's high and drunk now and can barely stand up. Rachel tries to get Brooke to go home with her and rest. Lucas looks at them worried. Rachel does not leave Brooke's side no matter what. Rachel sees who Brooke really is. Someone broken beyond repair and she feels sorry that she can't do anything because she already considers Brooke as a friend. This is the night Brooke Davis knows that her life will go down the drain.

A guy approaches Brooke and Rachel.

"Hi, I'm Keith Deveraux, do you ladies need some help?" the guy says and you can hear in his voice that he has something else in his mind.

"No, thank you mister. We're doing just fine if you could please leave us" Rachel said acidly to the guy named Keith.

"Really? I think you need some help" he said as he was trying to corner the girls. "I insist, let me help you" he now sounded menacing and it was scaring the shit out of Rachel because she can't just hit this guy, not with her holding Brooke up.

Lucas now spotted the trouble Brooke and Rachel were in and headed to their rescue.

"Excuse me" Lucas said in an annoyed tone. "Why are you bothering my girlfriend and her friend?"

"It's none of your business" Keith said turning around.

"Oh, I think it is" and with that Lucas' fist met with Keith's face and he backed off seeing that Lucas was much more muscular and taller than him.

"F*ck" Keith muttered as he walked away.

"Thanks" Rachel said not looking at him but looking worriedly at Brooke.

"No problem, I'm Lucas, I go to Tree Hill High too, so you don't have to worry, I think it's best if I drive you two home." Lucas told himself that he was doing it because he was a gentleman but something in him was saying it was because he wanted to make sure Brooke got home safely.

"Thanks but I think I got it under control" Rachel said "But you could help me get her in the car"

As Rachel drives away, she can see Lucas' worried look from her rear view mirror and then looks at Brooke. Rachel smiles mischievously to herself.

* * *

**So, I'm thinking about how Brooke should meet the gang, should they be Rachel's old friends moving to Tree Hill? Should they all meet accidentally? Suggestions would be lovely :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the 4th chapter guys! I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Keep the reviews coming, they're good motivators :)**

**

* * *

  
**

The following morning

"Good morning boozy!" Rachel said with a cheerful tone

"Oh God, Rachel it's still early, I'm hung over and we need to get to school" Brooke says with her eyes closed.

"Uhm, we're not going to school today. I figured you need to take a break and rest after your wild night. You do remember what happened right? And you do know that school's been out for like an hour" Rachel said laughing.

"No not exactly, all I know is I was drunk and I got high, just exactly what time did we get home last night and oh remind me never to do that again."

"Sure thing boozy" Rachel said with a smile.

The nickname is gonna last for a while, Brooke thought as she got up and got some medicine for her headache.

"Hey Gattina, let's head over to Karen's Café, their food is amazing"

"Hold on, let me just get dressed but you might want to shower first Boozy because you stink" Rachel said crinkling her nose.

As Brooke showered, Rachel got dressed and ready. After 30 minutes they were good to go.

As they headed inside, Rachel spotted Lucas and called him.

"Lucas!" Rachel exclaimed a little too loudly causing everyone in the café to look at her. She blushed scarlet.

"Hey! Uhm, I believe I didn't get your name last night and you pretty lady, you haven't given me your name yet and this is the fourth time we bumped into each other" Lucas said smoothly.

Brooke just stared at him thinking "Fourth time? Isn't this like the third time? First one was at the bar, then the library, then today, oh no, I have to talk to Rachel, I don't remember anything about last night"

"Oh, I'm Rachel and this is Brooke. Nice to meet you" she said with a wide smile

"Yeah, nice to meet you" Brooke mumbled.

"Oh hey guys, c'mon I'd like you to meet my best friend, she goes to Tree Hill High too." Lucas said as he motioned to the counter.

"Hey, Hales, come out. I'd like you to meet someone." He shouted from across the counter.

"Hey, Luke. Uhm, hi! I'm Haley, nice to meet you" Haley said a little bit flustered.

Brooke seemed to like her because her eyes lit up.

"I'm Brooke and this here is Rachel. It's really nice to meet you" she said cheerfully.

"You're cheerful Brooke, funny. You were quite the grouch this morning or afternoon really."

"Shut up big mouth"

"Sure Boozy. Hey Luke wanna join us?" Rachel offered.

"Yeah, just hold on a minute, I'll follow soon"

At their booth

"Hey what was that about? Rachel stop it, he's not my type"

"So? He might be my type. I never said he was for you Brooke. Besides, he rescued us last night, you don't remember right? Some guy named Keith tried to corner us and you were drunk and high and he came to rescue us and Lucas punched the shit out of that guy"

"Oh, well, at least that clears up the fourth time comment." That's all she said but at the back of her mind she was thinking

"Someone rescued me? Well, us really but that doesn't matter. And what the hell? Rachel doesn't like him, I can see it, she's trying to piss me off but why would I be pissed. I don't even like the guy, for crying out loud, I just met him. But man, his body looks fine. Oh God, stop it Brooke you will not fantasize about some guy besides your promised to yourself that you wouldn't have sex until you're in love. Oh man, why am I even thinking about sex? Stop Brooke, stop."

"Hey, I brought you girls something" Lucas said and that snapped Brooke out of her thoughts.

"Thanks" Brooke muttered.

"I hope you guys like pie" he said smiling.

"Brooke loves pie" Rachel interjected although they've only known each other for a day.

"How'd you know that?" Brooke asked bewildered

"Because when you were drunk last night Brooke, you kept asking for pie" Rachel said laughing and Brooke blushed a deep shade of red.

Rachel's phone rang and she received a text.

"Hey Rachel, coming over to see you in a couple of days, see you soon girlie. Introduce us to your new friends; I'm bringing my boy too. I'd love for you guys to meet each other – P. Sawyer"

"Hey, as much as I'd love to stay and chat I have to go, I have to get the guest room ready, a friend of mine is coming over in a couple of days" Rachel said as she kissed Brooke goodbye on the cheek.

Brooke's face fell just a little bit, an old friend is coming to town, Rachel probably won't spend time with me for a while.

"Don't worry Boozy, I won't forget you. Come over tomorrow morning, let's shop for food so I have something to feed them" Rachel said as she saw Brooke's face fell.

"So, can I get to know you now Brooke?" Lucas suddenly said.

"Oh, uhm, I guess so." She said quietly.

"First off, what's your last name?"

"Davis."

"Well Miss Davis, want to have some fun tonight?"

She raised her eyebrow at the question.

"Play pool, have some beer. I promise it's fun"

"Pool huh?" People thought she didn't know how to play pool but tonight would be a good night to show him that she can beat his ass at pool.

"Uhuh, I'll teach you if you want or we can bet against each other"

"Let's bet. What do I get out of it if I win?" Brooke said a little seductively

"You get to take me out"

"Oh no mister, I think that's a good thing for you. I have a better idea" she smiled.

"Shoot"

"If you win, you get to take me out on a date but if I win, you get a tattoo. Just like the one I have"

"Deal" Lucas thought that Brooke didn't know how to play pool.

Oh Lucas what did you get yourself into?


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter you guys! Thank you for the reviews :)**

**

* * *

  
**

Brooke goes home to change after finalizing their plans, Lucas will pick her up at eight and they'll head straight to a bar.

Brooke's fear and nervousness starts to get to her as she gets dressed, she has no idea what to wear and there's something about Lucas makes her want to show her real self to him. Something about him just makes her feel comfortable and safe.

Brooke hears a knock on the door and runs down to get it. She sees Lucas standing there looking very hot and handsome in his striped polo and dark denim.

"Uhm, h-hi, you look good" Brooke says with a smile.

"Hi Brooke, you look good too" he says with a big grin.

And Brooke knows she looks good in her blue and white checkered dress that fell mid-thigh and she wore sheer black stockings to hide her newly acquired bruise and she wore gray ankle boots.

"You ready to?" Lucas asked

"Hold on, let me just grab my bag" Brooke said smiling.

Brooke returned shortly and said enthusiastically "let's go"

The drive to the bar was fun, they were listening to some music and when Brooke's favorites came on she sang but not too loud.

"So Miss Davis, ready to be beaten? Lucas asked as he ordered beers for them.

"Don't be so cocky Scott" Brooke said as she was preparing the pool table.

"You go first Brooke"

"Don't mind if I do"

Brooke got up to a pretty great start because she was an awesome pool player.

"Lucky start" Lucas said with a smirk.

"Oh, I don't think so" Brooke said smiling and with that she beat Lucas.

"Best 2 out of 3?" Lucas asked

"Sure, I'm pretty certain I'll beat you again though." She said laughing

For the second round Lucas won.

"I'm sure you cheated me" Brooke said with a pout

"Nope, now c'mon you have one more chance to beat me"

And Brooke easily won this time. She wasn't sure if Lucas let her win on purpose or not.

"So, Lucas, how about that?"

Lucas swallowed, he now had to get a tattoo. His mother would kill him.

"Ok, I'll go get a tattoo. But can I see what tattoo I'll be getting?"

"Sure, follow me" and Brooke headed straight to the back alley and started to raise her dress.

"Wait Brooke, what are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to see my tattoo right?" Brooke said a bit surprised that Lucas was stopping her.

"Yeah but why are you raising your dress, someone might see you"

"Because it's underneath my dress. C'mon take a peek at it."

Lucas peeked at Brooke's tattoo which was a Chinese character that means fun was placed very very near her lady parts. Lucas swallowed.

"So, what do you think?" Brooke said seductively

"I think it's very very very sexy" Lucas said and his face was now mere inches from hers.

They could both feel the electricity between them, the connection they made and their lips were just itching for each other. Lucas' hand was on Brooke's face and he was staring intensely at Brooke's eyes, he was just about to crush his lips into hers

"I'm thirsty" Brooke suddenly said and she headed back in to the bar.

Lucas was disappointed because he thought that he would get to taste Brooke's luscious lips.

Brooke's heart was pounding. Her fear of getting close to another person got to her. She thought that everybody would leave her, just like her father and mother. She felt it was hard to trust Lucas but a few moments ago her lips were aching to taste his lips. Brooke groaned in frustration and she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"So, I think I'm ready to get that tattoo now" Lucas whispered to Brooke's ear that sent shivers down Brooke's spine.

"Okay" was all that Brooke managed to say. Her legs were like jelly now and she went straight to the car.

She gave directions to the tattoo parlor and all Brooke can manage to think was "get a grip , get a grip!"

As they got to the shop, a big guy greeted them.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" A big guy covered in tattoos asked.

"Hey, Dave!" Brooke said.

"Oh Brooke! Hi, come in here to get a tattoo?"

"Maybe, but my friend here wants to get one. The same one as mine, the Chinese character"

"Oh okay, were do you want it pretty boy?" Dave asked

"Oh uhm, how about near my shoulder blades?" Lucas questioned them

"Hmm. No, I think you should do it at the back of your nape" Brooke suggested.

"Anything for you pretty girl"

Brooke's heart flip flopped. "I – I'm getting one too Dave"

Dave just looked at the two of them, seeing the electricity between them.

"Alright Brooke, decide about what tattoo and where, I'll be tattooing pretty boy in the next room"

"Okay"

Brooke was left alone, she wanted to get two tattoos. A bow on her right hip, and she wants it colored red and she wants a white ink tattoo on her inner wrist that reads Breathe Me.

After a while, Lucas was all done and it was Brooke's turn.

"Okay Dave, I want a bow on my right hip and I want it colored and I want a white ink tattoo on my inner wrist with the words breathe me. Okay?"

"Alright, you're sure you're getting two tattoos today?"

"Yes"

"It's gonna hurt"

"I'll be fine"

"I'll hold your hand if you want" Lucas suddenly said

"Thanks, that'll be nice" Brooke said smiling

"Alright love birds don't get all sweet and mushy on me." Dave teased.

Brooke blushed scarlet and said "Oh, we're, I mean, we're not"

Lucas just smiled and like the idea of being with Brooke.

* * *

**Do you like the idea of Brooke and Lucas? :)**

**Reviews please :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! sorry for the very long update, for some reason, my stories won't upload. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter. Short I know but I've been busy with school and I need inspiration. Don't worry though, I'll think up of something soon, suggestions wouldn't hurt too ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

The following day

Lucas saw Brooke all alone in the library again doing something with her thighs, it seemed like she was hurting herself.

"Hey Brooke" Lucas greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi Lucas" Brooke said surprised and worried

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Oh nothing, just hanging out by myself"

"What were you doing to your thighs?"

"Uhm, there was something stuck on it and I tried to remove it"

As lame as it sounded Lucas seemed to buy it.

"Oh, okay"

"I should go, Rachel's waiting for me"

Brooke stood up and got out of the library so fast that Lucas wasn't even able to say goodbye.

Lunch time

"Hey Boozy, you wanna come over later?" Rachel said to Brooke

"I guess, what's up?"

"You remember my friend who's coming over?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She got here this morning, I thought it was just her and her boyfriend but her guy dragged someone else with them, trying to set us up I guess, so I need you to come over and help me entertain" Rachel sounded annoyed.

"Okay then, just let me go home to get changed and I'll come over"

"Around 7?"

"Okay then" Brooke said smiling.

"Hey, what happened yesterday after I left?" Rachel asked

"We talked, we went out. I beat his ass at pool; he got a tattoo, just like mine and I got two more tattoos yesterday. It was okay but then Dave, the guy who does the tattoos, he thought Lucas and I were together" Brooke said.

"Really?" Rachel said, her voice full of curiosity

"Yes Rachel" Brooke said dropping the topic.

After school, Brooke headed straight home to get changed and head to Rachel's house. Around 6.30 Brooke went to Rachel's house.

Brooke rang the bell and Rachel answered.

"Thank God you're here" Rachel exclaimed while rolling her eyes.

"Anything for a friend" Brooke smiled

They went to the dining room and Rachel introduced Brooke.

"Hey guys, this is Brooke, she's my friend here at Tree Hill" Rachel smiled

"Nice to meet you guys" Brooke said shyly.

"Okay, so, this is Peyton and her boyfriend Jake and this is Jake's best friend, Nathan"

"Hi Brooke" Peyton said grinning widely.

Jake and Nathan shook Brooke's hand and gave her a small smile.

"So, how did you and Rachel meet?" Brooke asked being polite

Peyton burst out laughing at the question.

"I'm sorry, uhm, is it bad that I asked?" Brooke said blushing.

"No, no. Actually, it's a very funny story" Peyton said still laughing.

"Hey , don't embarrass me" Rachel said with a smirk.

"C'mon Rach, you know it's funny" Jake said.

"Oh, alright, tell them but you are so dead"

"Okay, so we were in freshmen year and we were attending this party and she was drunk as hell and then she was in my room with some random guy and she starts yelling at me to get out because they were busy and that she was gonna call the police because I was trespassing at her house. I laughed so hard when she said that and I said hey slut, this is my house and I swear she was so red, I just kept laughing and told her that she can stay"

"Oh my God, Rachel? Seriously?" Brooke asked surprised

"Yep, Boozy. It's true and she won't let me forget it"

"So there, that's how we met each other" Peyton said.

"That' err, wow, I don't know what to say" Brooke said at a loss for words.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon you guys let's eat"

Rachel, Brooke, Peyton, Jake and Nathan all ate dinner and had fun talking and laughing. Although Brooke was enjoying herself she didn't feel truly happy. She felt that something was missing.

"Hey Brooke you ok?" Rachel asked noticing Brooke's sudden discomfort

"Yeah, I just have to go outside for a while okay? Uhm, you want me to buy anything?"

"Ice cream would be nice Brooke" Rachel said eyeing Brooke suspiciously.

"Okay" Brooke said as she stood up. "Excuse me, I'll just go for a while, I won't be gone long"

"Be back soon okay Brooke?" Nathan said looking at Brooke straight in the eyes.

* * *

**Want some Brathan before Brucas? :)**


End file.
